Awakened
by DarkLadySylvanas96
Summary: Young Serenity Barrington, came from a rough family life of a drunken father and a docile mother. One day her father drove through a storm, drunk and enraged, causing the family to be in a devastating wreck. Miraculously, Serenity survives but falls into a coma. But when her blue eyes open once more, she will embark into a secret world unlike one she's ever known


**_Hello_****_ Everyone :D I know I write WoW fanfics, but as a potterhead, I decided to write my own fanfic :3 the idea came to me after spending some time without wifi at my family farm ^.^ Please review and leave a comment, because im not sure if I will continue this story or not :3 we shall see hehehhehe _**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. ONLY THE OC's. :D_**

"Bloody hell, Cassandra. What in blazes made you buy her that dress?! She has other ones at home!", My father drunkenly roared as he pushed the gas pedal more, urging out little, raggedy car to race faster then a thourghbred through the pelting rain.

My sweet mother, who's eye brimmed with tears of fear and hurt, replied in a lower tone to the enraged lion that was my father.

"But, William, I bought the dress for Serenity because her other

four are becoming much too small for her."

But this did not appear to console the alcohol fueled rage that burned within him.

"So what if her clothes are too small? It'll prepare her for when she grows up and becomes some man's whore, just like her ruddy mum."

My mother gave a small gasp, and a few tears began to run down from her soft hazel eyes, the pain that was plaguing her hear evident upon her face, and waves of agony rolling off her in waves.

This negativity cause me to hold my dirty stuffed cat, whom I had dubbed Watson, closer to my spring dress which I wore, even though it was mid-autumn. I huddled against the doll as if it would give me warmth, comfort and an escape from this car...and my father.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, his red face instantly whips around to look at me, barely keeping one large hand on the steering wheel. With his free appendage, he grabs Watson away from me roughly. I give a speak of terror, horrified what was going to happen to my only friend now that the monster had him.

"Aw, look, the little whore-to-be has a friend. How...disgusting."

With that, he rolls down his window, allowing the harsh rain and strong winds to bellow in, forcing me to squint as I watch my furry, silent friend be slung out into the cold, wet night. A scream of sheer sadness rips through my lips as my heart breaks, and tears began to race down my face.

A sudden blow to my left cheek knocks me over, making my blonde head to hit the door of the car, the force making me slightly dizzy as continue crying.

My mother's voice holds shock, anger, and pleading as she screams at the monster.

"William! How could you do that to your child?!"

"Shut up you bitch."

Through tear-blurred vision and the car seeming to spin around me, I watch as my father rears back a fist to hit my mother, but what he doesn't see that I do, is the lights that appear out of the rain beside the left side of the car.

I had merely a second to notice it before the lights hit my father head on, causing my mother to scream as the car went flying, flipping around in the air.

I screamed as we flew back towards the ground, crying as I screamed to god that may he love me when I reached his kingdom.

And all too soon, the car hit the ground, throwing me upwards, causing me to fly into the other side of the car hard.

The last thing I can remember before everything faded was my mother's scream being abruptly cut off, leaving the world to be filled with the peaceful sound of rain pattering on the metal of the old Volkswagen, and the forgein, sticky liquid that was running down my face.

Then, suddenly, everything was dark. Silent.

I felt alone in this perpetual darkness.

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as the agonizing realization that this is what my eternity shall be unfolded before my young eyes. I couldn't tell weather I was standing or laying down, but it no longer mattered to me.

However, a distant echo sounded throughout the ebony world around me.

"We have a pulse."

Suddenly, a light seemed to be growing before my eyes. I raised my hand to shield myself from the slight glare, but found I had not the strength to do so. I blinked my eyes, finding that each time I did, the darkness had changed into an oddly familiar room. I took in a breath through my slightly ajar mouth, tasting medicine and rubber with the pure oxygen.

But how could I have...

A man in a green surgery uniform looked over me, a matching mask covering a majority of his face, blocking out the light with his body.

"She's stable. Get her to the ICU for now."

Sudden exhaustion over-whelmed my frail, 10 year old body, as if I hadn't slept in years. And this time, without the slightest bit of rebellion, I let my eyelids fall softly, as I drifted off into a slumber that I would not awake from for a very, long time.

But the day my eyes opened from their long sleep, my life would forever be changed...

**_Hope you liked it :D be sure to leave a comment about what you thought and what could be fixed :D_**


End file.
